


Reassurance

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Mention of pregnancy, Reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Vanessa realizes that she gained some weight; Nozel reassures her





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Inktober 2019 Prompt Day 6: Husky
> 
> (I went between using the doggo meaning, but this one came to me, yanno?)

“Nessa, what are you doing? We’re going to be late to pick up Connor from the sleepover…Vanessa, why is the entirety of our closet on the bedroom floor,” asked Nozel, entering the bedroom he shared with his witchy wife of seven years. All of Vanessa’s clothes were strewn haphazardly all over the room, and there she was sitting on the bed, in her comfy long shirt, looking miserable.

Vanessa looked at him and he knew that she was going to start crying. Nozel was never too good with emotions, even after working on his relationship with Noelle and falling in love with Vanessa. He didn’t like it when the women he loved cried. It was an utter travesty. He went to her side and put his hand, awkwardly on top on her head.

“Darling? What’s the matter?”

“I’m fat!”

Nozel blinked. “Uh, what?”

“Nothing fits,” cried Vanessa, gesturing to the clothes. “I should just stay here.”

Nozel raised an eyebrow. “Vanessa, you are not fat. You’re pregnant, there’s a difference.” He forgot how emotional she got when she was pregnant. When Vanessa was pregnant with Connor six years ago, her mood swings were out of control. Thankfully, she was only like that when she was pregnant.

Vanessa looked pitifully at him. “I hate the maternity clothes, they’re ugly.”

“Of course they are,” replied Nozel, easily. “But you make anything look good.”

“Hah, I know what you’re trying to do, sweet-talker,” said Vanessa, sniffling but teasingly. Nozel was not good with his words. He wasn’t even sure how Vanessa fell in love with an awkward guy like him and how he was raising a son who was so joyful and friendly. 

“Connor’s gonna want to see you after two days away from his Momma,” said Nozel, gently. “And didn’t Noelle buy you a comfy outfit the other day?”

“I can’t just wear that one all the time!”

“We just have to go to the Vermillion Homestead and back, it’ll be fine. And if anyone got a problem, I’ll destroy them,” said Nozel.

Vanessa finally smiled. “You always threaten to destroy people for me. It’s so cute. Alright, alright, I’m getting dressed. Kiss first, though.”

“Greedy,” muttered Nozel, leaning down to kiss her briefly on her lips.

“Ahhh, I’m so lucky, I have a handsome husband,” said Vanessa, recharged and reassured it seemed. “Oh, I missed my baby Connor so much! I hope he had fun with Lady Solace and Lady Nickole!”

“Hmm, I’m sure he did. And I’m sure they spoiled him rotten,” said Nozel, sighing. “I wonder what they bought him now…”

Vanessa just laughed, as she located the outfit that Noelle gifted her the other day when the young lady wizard visited in between Magic Knight Missions, to put on said outfit. “We never have to buy anything for him, because our extended families go all out.”

“I draw the line at Gauche buying an entire toy store out for Connor, again,” muttered Nozel. Once Vanessa was finished dressing, they headed out of the room to go pick up their son. Nozel took Vanessa’s hand in his and interlocked their fingers.

He was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm gonna convert you all to Nozel/Vanessa, just you wait
> 
> MUHAHAHAHHA


End file.
